General Wargames
19th Century Conflicts in Canada The War of 1812, the Rebellion of 1837, the Battle of the Windmill, the Battle of Ridgeway, the last Fenian Raids, the Red River Expedition, and the Riel Rebellion of 1885...this is the place for the historical miniatures gamer to discuss these Canadian conflicts. Angel Barracks Dedicated to 6mm wargaming. We sell rules, terrain, scenery, paints, dice, miniatures, offer a painting service and much more. Battlefield Models An online shop for military model figure collectors and wargammers aimed at continually developing to meet the needs of its customers. Battlegames The homepage of Battlegames magazine with some online articles. Cigar Box Battle Your genuine resource for miniature wargaming and other games. Crusader Miniatures Quality 28mm wargames figures for gamers and collectors. Current ranges include WWII and SYW, forthcomming ranges will be Norman Conquest, Fantasy, Franco Prussian war. Dadi&Piombo online The Italian portal for wargames. English version available. ~Dadi&Piombo is also the first Italian magazine dedicated to 3D historical wargames Deeside Defender's Come along to the virtual home of the Deeside Defenders Wargames Club, based in Broughton, North Wales. We have a wide range of tastes and always welcome visitors! Also has its own yahoo group Dingwall Wargames Club Providing facilities for Historical figure wargaming in Dingwall, North of Scotland. Weekly meetings. Various eras and scales. House Rule Set for ECW, otherwise standard commercial rules for the rest. Over 18's only, meet in Function Room of local Licensed premises - The Ross Shire Club. All welcome. No need to own any figures, come along and use the gear available. All welcome. Dropship Horizon Sci Fi gaming using 15mm figures. Dungeon Castings Models for the 6mm and 25mm scale Buildings and Dungeon Models Elite Miniatures Wargames figures for the player and collector. High quality 28mm figures designed and manufactured by Peter Morbey. The range concentrates on the Napoleonic period but also includes some Ancients and American Civil War. Grognards The purpose of ~Web-Grognards is to provide a central location for the collection of various conflict simulation game (i.e. wargame) information, including (but not limited to) rules errata and variants, game reviews and links to relevant web sites. Hirst Arts Fantasy Architecture Build your own castles and stone buildings easily. We provide silicone rubber molds used to cast building blocks with. The site also has lots of terrain making instructions and tips. HistoriFigs Producers of the Jack Scruby line of historical wargaming miniatures - from ~N-Gauge to 30mm in many historical periods. Hutchs Wargames For everything wargames, figure painting terrain scenery service, galleries of painted figures and loads of useful resources, forum to discuss all things wargames. Kinetic 7 Free skirmish gaming magazine. Megagame Makers We organise face to face multi-player and multi-team games, that are played over a period of one day. We have organised games from the Ancient period, Medieval, World War 2 and science fiction. Our games always contain a political element as well as a strong military theme. Mentioned in Despatches The on line Journal of The North Down Warlords based in Newtownards NI. Contains Articles, Scenarios and Free Rules. Min-E-bid A free auction website UK for Miniature Wargamers, Collectors and Enthusiasts. Milton Keynes Wargames Society A UK club sharing a tabletop wargaming passion. Historic games include ancient (DBM), renaissance (DBR), Napoleonic, American Civil War (Fire & Fury ACW), Colonial (POW) and WW II. Our fantasy wargame group majors in Warhammer gaming. Mini Matters This website is dedicated to the hobby of miniature painting and gaming. My main interest is painting historical and fantasy miniatures in 25-28mm scale. Miniature Painting Pages A forum to discuss miniature painting. Miniature Wargaming Site For Free Miniature Wargaming Resources: everything you need for tabletop miniatures war games: free miniature wargames rules, terrain and painting tips, paper figures and terrain, reviews of rules, board games, toy soldiers and more! Mythical Dungeons Models for the 6mm and 25mm scale for fantasy and scifi settings Olleys Armies Highly detailed Fantasy and Sci Fi miniatures in 28mm scale, for use in gaming and collecting. Petard Wargames Site of a group of wargaming friends, containing rules and photos of games put on at regional shows in UK. Also good links page with comments on sites. More free rules to follow. SAS Wargame Group The official homepage of the Sas (Eagle) Wargame Group in Budapest, Hungary. Society of Fantasy and Science Fiction Wargamers SFSFW is an international body dedicated to promoting the fantasy and science fiction genre within wargaming and the hobby in general. Tabletop Review News submission site for all areas of gaming The 1/600 Shipyard We build model ships in 1/600 scale for wargaming purposes They are made out of resin and white metal. The Foxhole A site with supplements for the heroic skirmish game We Can Be Heroes, as well as various rule-sets. The Gamers Hotsheet A news site that covers wargames, miniatures games, card games, board games, ~RPGs, and more. Each day, we post news gleaned from an automated scan of over 500 gaming related sites. Contains podcasts and newsfeeds. The Hong Kong Society of Wargamers Our club, which has been in existence for over 20 years, has a membership of some 35 keen wargamers and meets monthly. We cater for all interests in a multitude of periods, both miniatures and board gaming. New members (and those passing through Hong Kong) are always made welcome. The Miniatures Page The home of miniature wargaming on the Internet. A "wargaming miniature" is a scale replica of a soldier or vehicle intended for use in a game. Here we cover everything from Ancient Egypt to the Gulf War, from haunted dungeons to dueling starships, from German panzers to Prussian lancers...and no historical era is too obscure! The Naval Wargames Society The Naval Wargames Society and its members are interested in all forms and scales of maritime wargaming, and have been so for over the last 30 years. The Old Edwardian Wargames Club The Old Edwardian Wargames Club is based at the Old Edwardian Society in Johannesburg, South Africa. The club meets every Sunday aftenoon. All visitors are welcome. The Wargames Figures Company On-line wargames figure superstore selling a huge range of miniature figures and other wargaming accessories. Ancients, Medieval, Napoleonics through to World War II, We've got them all. We have over 15,000 products currently available, from over 30 UK figures manufacturers - and that's just the start. Wargames Developments A a group of like-minded wargamers who are dedicated to developing wargames. Wargames Downloads Downloads for wargaming. Includes miniatures rules, board games, card games, terrain, research materials and game design materials. Wargames Forum Figures, Rules, Boardgames, Terrain, Magazines, Painting Services, Accessories, News, Reviews, Clubs, Bring & Buy, Wargames Library and much more. Wargames Foundry The Foundry's range of 28mm Historical models, from the Biblical era to World War 2. Wargames Spain Online spanish community dedicated to all wargames and above all to Flames of War. Category:Links